


【双子】多了一个韦斯莱

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 10
Collections: 其他短篇





	【双子】多了一个韦斯莱

自从从霍格沃茨退学之后，乔治和弗雷德就忙得不可开交，他们对角巷商店的生意异常火爆，超出了他们的想象，本来以为足够的那些存货被一扫而空，他们两个人根本忙不过来，所以只好雇了一个店员。

可乔治不太喜欢那个维丽蒂，她似乎跟弗雷德太亲密了点，而且对自己说话也不太庄重。

“我觉得你还是应该称呼我们先生。”乔治对维丽蒂严肃地说。

“好吧，韦斯莱先生，哦，韦斯莱先生在叫我了。”维丽蒂扬了扬眉毛，向着弗雷德走去。

真不爽，乔治想。

今天他和弗雷德又因为黑魔法防御道具的事情有点别扭。别傻了，他们从来不吵架，只是……有点小别扭。

乔治想深入研究黑魔法防御工具，毕竟霍格沃茨开学了，他们之后的主要客户是成人和魔法部，到那时候速效逃课糖就不好卖了。他们有开发一些披风和帽子，虽然也拿到了魔法部的订单，但现在他们的防御工具只能防一些小恶咒，而防御不了真正的黑魔法。

“甚至是一次性的都可以，只要能防不可饶恕咒，我们的订单就能像雪花片一样络绎不绝，甚至魔法部还能给咱俩一个梅林勋章什么的。”乔治试图说服弗雷德，抱住他的头使劲摇晃。

“实心的，别摇了，我们现在的订单就做不过来了，哪还有时间搞研究，难道你想跟爸爸一样秃掉……哎呦，乔治，你又长高了，你的头顶都比你的头发高了。”弗雷德摇了摇头，“我们需要睡眠，知道吗？你昨晚什么时候回卧室的？你没回！”

“可是……”乔治想说现在的局势如何如何糟糕，但弗雷德根本不想听，他整了整自己品红色的罩衫，迎向那个被维丽蒂的解释弄得云山雾罩的小女孩，露出超大的微笑，一会儿小女孩的提篮就塞满了。

他们的生意头脑似乎是天生的，他们的默契也是天生的，可是乔治总觉得他们还需要点什么来解除他现在的不安全感。

虽然乌姆里奇离开了霍格沃茨，邓布利多也回来了，但局势并没有更好反而糟透了，你看看对角巷现在冷冷清清的模样，他们是不是应该去霍格莫德开个分店呢？不求赚钱，虽然霍格沃茨很安全，但罗恩总跟哈利一起去冒险，还有那个傻金妮，长得漂亮又会打球对她没有一点好处，她小时候太不自信了，现在因为男生几句恭维话就膨胀起来，随便一个谁追她她就答应，总有一天会跌一个大跟头。哎呦，可怜天下哥哥心啊。

当然，最重要的是弗雷德，他到底是怎么想的呢？

招待客人不会妨碍乔治胡思乱想，他送走了店里最后一个客人，月亮都已经挂在天中了。

“打烊了，打烊了，”他舒了一口气，往仓库走去，“嘿，弗雷德，库存清点得怎么样了？”

眼前的画面让乔治握紧了魔杖，他看到弗雷德像一个二傻子一样高举着双手，被维丽蒂小姐挤进了仓库角落，她过于高耸的胸脯顶在弗雷德的身前，扣子半开，露出雪白的半球。

“你可以试一下，摸一下就可以把这种手感加入白日梦咒了，你不摸一下怎么能知道呢？”维丽蒂娇声说道。

“我们的仓库里不适合进行这种活动，维丽蒂。”乔治冷冷地说，“何况被魔法吹起来的胸部，那手感一定糟透了。”

“乔治！”弗雷德对他露出求救的眼神。

“或许你们可以去卧室？”乔治尽力压抑住内心的不快，狠狠地瞪了弗雷德一眼，我早就说过你要小心这个维丽蒂。

转身离开了仓库，乔治来到了门口，准备把店门锁上，月光很好，他却很烦躁，盯着自家店门口旋转跳跃的招牌，他第一次觉得开店居然很不开心。

“你生气了？韦斯莱先生？”维丽蒂随后走了出来，衣服没有系上，但头发有一片烧焦了，她凑近他，带着一股廉价香水味，“如果你也想要摸一下……”她就是想要勾搭一个new money，这两个年轻的单身汉老板，哪一个都可以，她不挑。

“别逼我给你脚底下扔一个迷你沼泽，维丽蒂。”乔治冷冷地说，然后维丽蒂脚下就出现了一个迷你沼泽，她扑通一声掉了进去，烂泥埋到胸口。

眨了眨眼，乔治心说我难道拥有了预言能力吗？我还没扔这个沼泽怎么就出现了呢？

“不需要对掘金小娘子过于客气，否则她会在失望之余卷款潜逃。”对面街上走来一个人，高高的个子，耀眼的红发，似笑非笑的表情，玩世不恭的眼神——这人真眼熟啊。

乔治惊讶地说不出话来，这是谁？为什么长得跟我和弗雷德一模一样？“弗雷德，弗雷德，你快出来……”

“自我介绍一下，我叫罗克斯（Rox），大约你发现了，我是你们的兄弟，不知道为什么，我一出生就被抛弃了。”跟双胞胎长得一模一样的年轻男人勾起一边的嘴角，慢慢地踱了过来。

此时弗雷德从店里跑了出来，看到眼前的情景他低声骂了一句梅林，“乔治你把自己复制成双了？”

自称罗克斯的男人翘起嘴角看着弗雷德：“你分不清我们俩？是不是人生第一次不知道哪一个是乔治？”

“我想，我们应该带他回家，”乔治脑子里已经一团糟了，“爸爸妈妈应该知道怎么回事。”

“那还等什么呢？”罗克斯把手放在弗雷德的胳膊上，做出一副要随从显形的样子。

“等一下，或许是复方汤剂。”弗雷德皱眉，这也太惊悚了，不能随便带陌生人回陋居。

罗克斯举起手点了点头：“随你们检测，还是警惕点好，毕竟现在局势这么差。”

当晚，韦斯莱家餐桌上洋溢着诡异的气氛，只有罗克斯一个人吃得很开心。

韦斯莱夫人看到他就晕了过去，大家七手八脚找嗅盐才把她弄醒。

醒来后，韦斯莱先生用了血缘魔法，证明了罗克斯的确是自己和莫丽的儿子。

韦斯莱夫人立刻哭了起来，她偷偷拽着韦斯莱先生的领子问他到底是不是因为家里实在养不起，才把老三偷偷扔了。

韦斯莱先生赌咒发誓他真的什么都不知道，可以用吐真剂自证清白，莫丽才松开了他。

芙蓉悄咪咪地打开了双面镜，给比尔来了一场现场直播，比尔惊呆了，表示明天就赶回去看热闹。

“正好珀西那个蠢货也不回来了，我们家少了一个儿子，又多了一个儿子，妈妈你一点也没亏。”弗雷德拍了拍罗克斯的肩膀，说得韦斯莱夫人又哭了起来。

乔治习惯性的想要接话，结果罗克斯靠在弗雷德的耳朵上不知道说着什么，然后两个人一起笑了起来，他皱起眉头，感觉自己在弗雷德心里的地位受到了威胁。

晚上，罗克斯非要跟他俩一个房间睡。

“我还是觉得跟他们两个在一起更自在，”他耸耸肩，“我可不想去睡珀西的房间，有一股子自命清高的臭味。”

好在晚上罗克斯被莫丽和亚瑟抓去问这些年到底怎么过的，双胞胎回房间后，乔治立刻跳到了弗雷德床上。

“干嘛？”弗雷德捅捅他。

“我跟你一起睡，让那个罗克斯睡那张床。”乔治往弗雷德身边挤了挤，“喂，你不会因为多了一个兄弟就把我丢到脑后吧？”

“那怎么会，”弗雷德笑笑说，“我觉得他跟你很像才对他亲切的，没人比得上乔治韦斯莱。”

“真的？”乔治伸手揽住弗雷德的肩膀，“我也认为没人比得上弗雷德韦斯莱。我们以后别再为了什么该死的黑魔法防御道具闹别扭了好吗？我以后都不提这件事了。”

“不，我想了想，觉得你说得有道理，我以后陪着你一起研究，这样也不会花费很多时间。”乔治一妥协，弗雷德顿时不好意思起来，他明明坚持的对，自己真的是因为他没时间陪自己在闹别扭而已。

“真的？天啊，弗雷德，我爱你。”乔治高兴地在弗雷德脸上亲了一下，他们从小就一直这么亲密，一起洗澡一起换衣服，彼此什么都看过，可不知道为什么，这个脸颊吻让两个人都感觉有脸红。

虽然感觉怪怪的，但乔治还是把头靠在弗雷德肩膀上睡着了，这感觉真好，他们在霍格沃茨就经常窝在一起睡，他真喜欢这样。

快到午夜，罗克斯才被韦斯莱夫妇放回来，他坐在黑暗里看着头挨着头睡着了的双胞胎，露出一抹奇怪的微笑，“乔治，弗雷德，这次就靠你们了。”

乔治觉得罗克斯到来唯一的好处就是他可以理直气壮地解雇维丽蒂了，他们店里现在有三个人，不需要一个分不清迷魂药和迷情剂的店员了。

维丽蒂很不高兴地要了一大笔遣散费，她说迷你沼泽害的她做噩梦，必须给她赔偿。

乔治很痛快地给了她钱，让维丽蒂觉得自己是不是要少了，在她又想开口的时候，罗克斯低声跟她说了点什么，她愣了一下，转身就跑了。

“你跟她说了什么？”弗雷德好奇地问。

“没什么，她不想让别人知道的事情。”罗克斯笑了笑。

有了罗克斯帮忙，乔治和弗雷德多出来不少时间，客人不多的时候他们躲在仓库里研究黑魔法防御帽子和斗篷，罗克斯在前面把客人们逗得哈哈大笑。

可是，客人买了一大堆东西走了之后，罗克斯似乎并不开心，他在店里转来转去，在白日梦咒和迷情剂上面看来看去。

“怎么了？你看上哪位姑娘了？乱给别人下迷情剂可是不好的。”弗雷德打趣他。

“我的那一位已经离开我了，”罗克斯眼里露出无尽的哀伤，“我倒是想用，但没机会了。”

“哎呀，对不起，”弗雷德吐吐舌头，这是罗克斯跟他们不一样的第一件事，他和乔治还都是单身狗，人家已经尝过悲伤的爱情了。

眼看离着圣诞节越来越近，圣诞节前夕店里一定会很忙，所以他们准备趁这几天劳逸结合，关店休息一天。

罗克斯吃完了早饭就跟乔治说，今天有点事要出去一下，然后就出了门。弗雷德来的晚了点，还在那里吃个不停。乔治只听到一声门响，罗克斯把前门锁上了。

不开门营业也不用锁门吧，明明挂了close的牌子了啊，乔治奇怪地想着，他低下头吃了几块煎蛋。

等他抬起头，他发现弗雷德奇怪地看着他，脸上一股狂热的表情。

“弗雷德，你是吃了狐猸子蛋了吗？脸那么红？”乔治笑起来。

“我忽然发现我好爱你，乔治，我受不了了……”弗雷德丢下叉子，向着乔治扑来。“我没办法不想你，我想吻你，可以吗？我知道这不对劲，可是，我们本来就应该是彼此的，对吗？”

乔治瞪大了眼睛，可他没有推开弗雷德，他的怀抱好极了，之前的不高兴，那些不安全感，忽然都消失了。

“你说真的吗？弗雷德？”他的声音又惊又喜。

“当然是真的，我爱你，乔治，真的爱你，”弗雷德说完就捧住乔治的脸，吻了上去。

虽然被吻的意乱情迷，但乔治却觉得越来越不对头，他轻轻推开了弗雷德，盯着他的眼睛，脸色黯淡了下去，“是迷情剂对吗？我就知道，罗克斯在搞什么名堂？”

他站起身去拿迷情剂的解药，他们这里卖迷情剂当然也有成品解药，弗雷德挂在他身上，两只手不老实地摸来摸去，嘴里呢喃着热情的话，乔治甚至感觉到了他的生理反应，他的脸也红了，梅林啊，迷情剂解药在哪呢？

“乖，把这个喝了。”乔治终于找到了解药，费雷德都快把他上衣脱掉了。

“喝了你让我抱。”弗雷德开心地说。

“让让让……快喝。”乔治敷衍地说，等你清醒了就要挖个洞把自己埋进去了，想到这里，他心里忽然有一阵难受，就像三强杯那一年的圣诞舞会，他等了很久，却发现弗雷德邀请了安吉利娜一样。他自嘲地笑了笑。

然后他就被弗雷德抱进了怀里，他脸上已经没有了迷情剂的红晕，可那双眼睛还在闪闪发光，“乔治，你也喜欢我对不对？我不是在做梦吧？你答应让我抱的，不要反悔啊。”

乔治愣住了，他看到解药瓶子扔在地上，里面已经空了，可弗雷德在说什么？喜欢他？

“我当然喜欢你，可……你真的已经清醒了吗？”乔治捧住弗雷德的脸，仔细看着，他眼睛亮晶晶的，没有迷乱和癫狂，只有忐忑不安和欣喜。

“虽然之前是迷情剂的效果，但我说的是真话，真心的，我理清了，我就是喜欢你，不是对家人的喜欢，是想一辈子跟你在一起的那种喜欢。”弗雷德认真地说。

心底的快乐慢慢地涌了上来，赶走了那些不安和难过，乔治抬起头亲了他一下当做回答，“可是，罗克斯为什么要给你下迷情剂呢？而且，如果是他下的迷情剂，你表白的对象为什么会是我呢？”

“先别考虑那个了，我可以再亲你一下吗？”弗雷德不满地压了上去，虽然是问句，但他可不想等乔治的回答。他们任何事都很有默契，只有这一件他们曾经搞不清楚的事情，现在，他们都明白了。

罗克斯坐在郊外的河堤上，他凝望着水边，缩身药剂的药效过去了，他一点一点地衰老了下去，最明显的是，他少了一只耳朵。

“弗雷德，你对他表白了吗？你们发明出防御黑魔法的斗篷和帽子了吗？可要抓紧时间啊。”

他不是什么罗克斯，他是二十年后的乔治韦斯莱。

弗雷德死后，他娶了一直爱着弗雷德的安吉利娜，这算什么呢？抱团取暖？他并不爱她，她也不爱他，虽然他们后来有了两个孩子，但从来没有快乐过。他们心照不宣地把大儿子取名为弗雷德，可这个弗雷德永远不是那个弗雷德。

在小女儿罗克珊霍格沃茨毕业之后，安吉利娜离开了家，她跟乔治说，因为跟他在一起，她一辈子也无法move on，她后悔死了。

“你们两个不应该去祸害别的姑娘，你知道我什么意思。”安吉利娜说。

乔治也这么觉得，他用了一年时间找到了回到过去的方法，他要跟弗雷德在一起，如果这次他失败了，他就去霍格沃茨大战那天。

要不一起活着，要不一起死。

天气已经越来越冷了，他看着河里的浮冰，时间到了，他要回去了。紧张地喘了一口气，他闭上眼睛。

家里一片漆黑，乔治叹了口气，还是什么都没改变吗？没关系，他还有下一次，下一次一定……

“啪……”一个巨大的魔法拉花爆炸在他头上，屋子里立刻灯火通明。

“乔治，你去哪了？罗克斯说你把他的生日忘了，都快要哭了。”弗雷德穿着可笑的花边围裙叉着腰站在那里，脸上有黑魔法留下的旧伤，可整个人精神奕奕。

他们房子的墙上挂着梅林三级勋章——给乔治韦斯莱和弗雷德韦斯莱，他们发明的黑魔法防御道具救了很多人的性命。

“弗雷德爸爸给我做了蛋糕，但他说乔治爸爸不回来不许吃。”一头红发的罗克斯今年十七岁了，他高兴地来了一个幻影移形，“你终于回来了。”

无法抑制自己激动的心情，乔治几步上前抱住了弗雷德，紧紧地，好像一松手他就会消失一样。

罗克斯偷笑地偷偷去切蛋糕，爸爸和爸爸一直这么黏黏糊糊，真让人头疼啊。

然后蛋糕就“啪”地一声拍到了罗克斯脸上。

“生日快乐，儿子，我爱你。”弗雷德从乔治的吻里挣扎出来，大笑着说。

“我也爱你。”乔治和罗克斯异口同声地说。


End file.
